One Week
by xbringxmexdownx
Summary: Chris Irvine is leaving wrestling to go on tour with his band Fozzy. Could a week away take a toll on the relationship with the one person he ever loved?
1. Part 1

**Characters;** Chris Irvine(Jericho), Trish Stratus, other members of Fozzy, and a few other people from WWE  
**Disclaimer;** Unfortunately for me, I own no one that you recognize. I wouldn't _mind_ owning Chris, so if any of you do own him, and would like to sell him..:) You know who to contact.  
**Summary;** Chris Irvine is leaving wrestling to go on tour with his band Fozzy. Could a week away take a toll on the relationship with the one person he ever loved?

* * *

It was well past midnight, the night before he had to leave for Australia. His tour with Fozzy was kicking off, and he, Chris Irvine had to catch a plane the following morning at 5:30. His eyes moved from his notebook to the sleeping woman beside him. His girlfriend. The _one_ person that remained true to him after his decision to take an extended break from wrestling. There was Jay, and Adam and a few other guys in the back, but the one that meant most to him was that of Trish Stratus. Leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, he let his lips linger or a bit. He was definitely going to miss the late night talks they'd shared, even if it were only for a week. Of course, she'd offered to go with him, but he would have none of it. She was set to return back to the ring shortly, after four months of being away.

Finally after procrastinating sleep for about an hour, he turned off the lamp from the bedside tables, and snuggled beneath the comforter, spooning behind Trish. In the morning, he'd remember to tell her how much he loved her. He hadn't done it enough in the past few weeks, and with everything going on lately, she needed a reminder that she did have someone who truly cared. After a little while, he drifted into a deep sleep, not noticing a pair of brown eyes were looking back over her shoulder. She leaned back and pressed a kiss to his nose, and returned to her slumber.

A few hours later the alarm clock began ringing and the elder blonde Canadian rolled onto his side to shut it off. He'd finished his packing the night before, so he didn't have to worry about rushing around and finding the remnants of his clothing in the hotel room. Softly, he rolled out of the bed, careful not to wake Trish, and strolled into the bathroom to shower. After a fifteen minute shower, he dressed, and walked back out into the bedroom to see a groggy Trish sitting up and grinning at him.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

"Mornin', how'd you sleep?"

"Well, it was okay. I'm going to miss waking up to your smile every morning."

"Chris, it's only a week."

"Yeah, I know, but a week is a long time." He yawned and walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting down. "A long time without you, that's for sure."

"You're such a silly boy. There's the phone, and there is the computer, I do have an e-mail."

"I know, I know." She leaned over, and pressed her lips to his. "Now woman, get out of bed and into that shower, before I have to take you out of this bed myself and get you in there."

She giggled, and kissed him again, then got up off the bed to head towards the bathroom. At the door she paused, and turned around to him. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to take another shower, would it?"

"Get in the damn shower! If I join you, I'll miss my flight...and the one after that."

**At the Airport**

"American Airlines, flight 543, destination Melbourne, Australia now boarding." The message repeated over the airports PA system once more as Chris and Trish made their way towards the gate. Chris's fellow band mates had already arrived and were waiting for him to get there before boarding the plane. Trish stopped a few feet away from the band, and tugged on her boyfriends arm, signaling for him to stop as well. She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him closely to her, drinking in his scent. Softly, she nuzzled her nose into his neck, and choked back the tears forming behind her eyelids.

"Sweetheart," he cooed. He felt the wetness forming on his shoulder, and entwined his fingers in her hair. "It's only one week. 7 days."

"But what if I return in the week you're gone? I want you to be there!"

He brought her hand to his chest, covering his heart. "I'll be with you right here, okay? Don't worry, you'll be fine without me. Have the girls take you out for a few nights on the town." He grabbed his wallet and pulled out his credit card, "..On me."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips slightly to his. "Have fun, Baby. And don't fall in love with any Aussie's, got it?"

"I don't think that's a possibility, but I'll try not to."

"Final boarding call for Flight 543, this is the final boarding call."

"Bye, Sweetie. I'll miss you." With one last kiss, and a gentle squeeze, he left her standing with tears streaming down her face, and his credit card in one hand, a single red rose in the other. She waited until she could no longer see him before turning around and heading back towards the parking garage. If there were ever a time in her life when a week seemed like an eternity, it was now.

Read and Review Please. **xx**


	2. Part 2

**Characters;** Chris Irvine ( Jericho), Trish Stratus, other members of Fozzy, and a few other people from WWE  
**Disclaimer;** Unfortunately for me, I own no one that you recognize. I wouldn't _mind_ owning Chris, so if any of you do own him, and would like to sell him..:) You know who to contact.  
**Summary;** Chris Irvine is leaving wrestling to go on tour with his band Fozzy. Could a week away take a toll on the relationship with the one person he ever loved?  
**Quick Note;** I'm not good with time zones at all, and I don't know how far away Australia is from the Eastern US Time Zone, SO! I won't mention times, but when they talk on the phone, it'll be late for one early for the other. If anyone _does_ know the time difference, I'd be really interested in knowing. Also if you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them!

**Day 1 **

It was Saturday, the first day. Immediately after getting his bags from baggage claim, he took out his cell phone and called Trish. She had reassured him that she would be fine for the week he would be gone, and she would hang out with her friends to keep her busy. When he hung up, they caught a cab to head to the hotel they'd been booked at. Once getting checked in and into his room, he laid down on his bed for a quick nap. He was never a fan of jetlag, and already it was catching up to him.

Half hour later, Sean came into his room and woke him up; it was time for dinner. He got up and quickly changed his clothes, then headed down towards the limo. Chris didn't join in the conversation the rest of the boys were having, he just watched the scenery passing by. When he went on trips with the WWE, he was always more interested in the places they passed.

--------

Elsewhere in the world, Trish was heading out to do some shopping. She got into her car, and rolled down all the windows, then headed off towards the grocery store. Once inside with her shopping cart and her list, she walked around the store. Finally, she had had enough of the silence, and took out her cell phone and called Stacy.

"Hello?"

"Stace, good you're home!"

"It's Saturday, why wouldn't I be?"

"Good point," she heard a laugh come from the other end. "This whole distance thing really kills."

"Trish, he's going to be back a week from today."

"I know, but it's still weird. We were always together when he was still wrestling, so it's just a lot different. And what happens when I go back to work?"

"You'll go to work, hang out with people and keep your mind off it?"

"I guess you're right." She paused as she picked up a box off the shelf, "you know, you need to take the weekend and come visit me."

"Wow, you need to move closer to us, I swear."

"Aha, very funny. Hey listen, I'm at the checkout, so I'll call you later. Bye!"

She shut the phone off and put it back in her purse. After paying for the groceries, she loaded them into her car, and drove back to her Toronto home. As she unpacked the groceries in the kitchen, she noticed her answering machine blinking; she had one new message. Walking over to it, she hit the play button and heard Chris's voice.

"Uhh, you know I hate that message Baby, but I just wanted to call and let you know I love you. Well, I'm sitting here in my hotel room, getting ready for the concert, and you're probably not even home, or you're blabbing away on your cell phone with Stacy. Okay so before this thing cuts me off, I love you..and I'll see you in 6 days."

--------

Chris and Sean sat around the table going over their set list for the concert the upcoming night. They were downstairs at their hotel, and seated around the table. Their papers were stacked around the table, and Chris was looking for the sheet with one of their older concert sets on it.

"Okay, how about this Sean, we do Nameless Faceless to open. Start it off a little differently from what we normally do, you know? Maybe go right into it. Then Daze of the Weak and Wanderlust, followed by Crucify Yourself."

"Sounds good, then for the encore we'll do Don't You Wish You Were Me, and Enemy."

"All right man, that's a plan. So, you'll let the rest of the guys know once you get back upstairs?"

"Yep, got it all under control. How are things on the home front, talked to Trish lately?"

"I talked to her when we first go there, then I talked to her a little bit ago. She seems okay, it's not like we haven't been away from each other for a longer than a week."

"Yeah, it must suck sometimes. But you'll be home in 6 days, so she doesn't need to worry all that much."

**Sorry for the delay you guys! I've been extremely busy and school started last week, and I got some unsettling news yesterday afternoon. But here is your second installment. I'll probably go 6 more chapters, since there are only 6 more days left until he comes home! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! xx **


End file.
